


Wingmanning

by letsgetalittleseethrough



Series: Kristoff's Guide To Helping Honeymaren In Matters Of Love [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetalittleseethrough/pseuds/letsgetalittleseethrough
Summary: Kristoff nudged her with his shoulder. "So, Elsa, right?"
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Kristoff's Guide To Helping Honeymaren In Matters Of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565503
Comments: 12
Kudos: 276





	Wingmanning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpossibleClair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleClair/gifts).



The men of Arendelle were strange, Honeymaren concluded. Of course, she only had Kristoff to base this off - perhaps it was just him that was different to the men she'd known all her life. Northuldra men, for instance, didn't tend to wink nearly as much as he did. And it was only when Elsa was near… some sort of allergy, perhaps.

It happened yet again when she and Elsa were invited for their weekly visit to Anna in the castle. Kristoff was sitting next to her, and the main dish (a rich-looking carving of meat) had just been served when Kristoff glanced at her, whipped his head round to Elsa, looked back at Honeymaren, and winked.

Helplessly, Honeymaren winked back. Kristoff nudged her with his shoulder, and the unexpected nature of it nearly sent a spoonful of her unfinished soup flying across the long table. "So, Elsa, right?"

"Right," Honeymaren said, because he wasn't wrong - Elsa was indeed here. 

"Knew it. How long?"

Honeymaren paused, then smiled at the welcome distraction of a servant serving her some meat. "How long?"

"Yeah. When did you first know?"

_Know what?_

Kristoff must have seen the confusion in her face, as he rolled his eyes. "Come _oooon_. Here, I'll help you out: I first knew about Anna… well - from the moment I saw her."

"I suppose I'm the same," Honeymaren said, because it was true, she'd had no knowledge of Elsa before she met her. 

Beside her, Kristoff sighs. "Ah, young love." 

"You and Anna are very good together," Honeymaren agreed. 

"As are you and Elsa."

Honeymaren nearly choked on her fork.

"Thought you two were being subtle, huh?" Kristoff smirked as he kindly whacked her on the back.

"We're not - we're not _together-_ " Honeymaren managed to exclaim between coughs. 

"Honeymaren?" Elsa was looking over, with a concerned expression. "Are you OK?"

Honeymaren gave her a hopefully convincing smile. 

"I'm not OK," Kristoff muttered beside her. "How are you two not together? How?"

Something changed then in his expression, and before Honeymaren could register it as a warning he called across the table, "Hey, Elsa?"

Elsa waved, because of course she did. "Hello, Kristoff."

Honeymaren didn't like Kristoff's tone. "What are you-"

"Just trust me," Kristoff whispered, winking, and then out of his mouth came the words, "So, Elsa, how much do you love Honeymaren here?"

_Maybe if I use enough force I can stab myself with this and my suffering will be over,_ Honeymaren thought, staring at her fork. 

Then she noticed it had ice on. And that Elsa hadn't answered.

"...A normal amount," Elsa said suddenly, and Honeymaren looked from her red cheeks to the icicle hanging from Anna's hair to the blue of Kristoff's nose, and, in spite of everything, snorted. 

Elsa's face fell, and she got up to leave the table-

"I don't!" Honeymaren declared, and heard Kristoff mutter "oh my _God_ " under his breath. "Elsa, I don't love you the normal amount!"

Silence, and then the cold began to thaw. 

"You don't?" Elsa said softly.

"I don't!" 

Honeymaren ran to her then, and they embraced, the last thing Honeymaren seeing before she closed her eyes and their lips met being Anna trying to eat a frozen mouthful of soup.

"Told you they'd get together," Kristoff said distantly, and Honeymaren just _knew_ he was winking as he said it. 


End file.
